wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightcatcher
Please don't edit my page unless you ask for permission. Thank you ❤️ Stories https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Meeting_Jamaica Personality Quiet because she has literally only been around civilization for a moon other than Jamaica, otherwise she has a short temper and incredibly fierce after fending and surviving by herself for 6 years. Character Design Straight horns and long back scales, starry wings faded from black to dark blue, the nightwing scales outline a thin bone shape, otherwise she's typically an odd teal and dark blue mix on her rainwing scales which helps her fly across the sky without being noticed, she has a choppy tail after being seriously injured, she carries a small pouch made out of thick leaves to carry her stolen and precious items, she is also kinda strong. The Universe Nightcatcher lives in a universe where hybrids are pretty much illegal, and are killed on sight. Animus dragons are rare because they are killed off when they are born before they learn control over their powers, the few animus' have either gone into hiding or have made deals with the queens of Talafeel to grantee their safety, promising to be discreet and never have dragonets. The queens are determined by thousands of generations from royal blood lines. Once every year, all the queens of Talafeel gather in a volcano enchanted by an animus in the middle of Talafeel, death is impossible while inside the mountain, and it is also enchanted to lie dormant forever. The Nightwings live with the Rainwings, similiar to the books, the Skywings live on an extremely tall mountain, the clouds cover the views from lower dragons, the Mudwings live in a swamp with many caves for homes, the Icewings live on high cliffs where it dips into the ocean to hunt, the Sandwings on a dessert very close to the mountain where the Skywings live, and the Seawings live a long distance in the ocean where they are closest to the Rain and Nightwing kingdom. Nightcatcher's Past When Nightcatcher was found to be a Nightwing Rainwing hybrid when she was barely a moon old, queen Tendril ordered death on her parents and threw Nighcatcher into the ocean. But, Nightcatcher survived and cared for herself just barely, and named herself, Nightcatcher. When she was 6 years old she injured herself by falling out of a tree and not being able to catch herself. She was found unconscious by the tribe's animus, Jamaica on the very outskirts of the rain forest where dragons didn't go on the order's of Tendril the Rainwing queen, and Skies the Nightwing queen who rule their tribes together. Jamaica helped Nightcatcher and Nightcatcher continued to live their but cared for herself. When Nightcatcher turned 10 years old, Jamaica told her she could no longer live with her. But Jamaica promised to give Nightcatcher whatever she wanted with no exceptions whatsoever if she stole from each of the tribe's queens. Nightcatcher agreed and stole from all of the other kingdoms. All she had left to do was Nghtwing and Rainwing kingdom. The most heavily fortified palace's because of the treasure buried so deep within their walls. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids